Tremor
Tremor is a bronze garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon clan who first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He made his first, fully playable appearance as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. Appearance Tremor wears the typical ninja style garb and mask identical to the costumes worn by the recurring ninja characters of the series, only brown in coloration. In MK:SF, he wore a tan-colored version of the ninja outfit worn by Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 4 ''and ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. ''When he appeared in his playable missions in the Vita port of ''Mortal Kombat (2011), he instead wore a tan colored version of the standard ninja outfit from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Tremor's appearance has been updated since his last appearance in the PlayStation Vita port of Mortal Kombat (2011), Tremor appeared as a bonus character in the Challenge Tower and his design was based on the classic ninja outfits. His most notable feature is the rock formation marked throughout the majority of his body. Tremor now dons a khaki hood and has glowing orange eyes. With the exception of Goro and the Predator, Tremor is taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Described as possessing the power of an Earth Elemental, Tremor is capable of controlling many different type of minerals under the ground. He can summon rocks of various sizes, create earthquakes of intense magnitude, and even cover his body with different elements that make up the Earth, ranging from crystals, to precious metals like gold, or even burning lava, expressing immunity towards the heat and burning touch of it. Combined with his immense strength and durability, Tremor is a force to be reckoned with. Signature moves *'Fire Ball': Tremor launches a fireball at his opponent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Tremor could fire up to three in a single shot. In Mortal Kombat (2011), he can only fire one; it is colored green, and stuns the opponent for a short time. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Pound': Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Blast': Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. (MK 2011) *'Back Breaker': Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking, this move was borrowed from Jax. (MK 2011) *'Rock Drop': Tremor summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. Has a medium, close, and far range versions. With the Lava Skin on, Tremor will summon magma instead of rock, which burns and stuns his opponent for a longer period. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Shower, which has increased damage. *'Ground Pulse': Tremor emits a ground vibration that damages his opponent if they're standing on it. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake, in which Tremor emits three pulses in quick succession. *'Rock Toss:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock from behind him and launches it at his opponent. The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Boulder Throw, in which he picks and launches a larger rock for more damage. *'Rolling Stone:' Tremor sends a spiked spherical rock rolling towards his opponent to trip them. The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. With the Lava Skin on, this move and its enhanced version will launch the opponent into the air whenever they hit. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rolling Kutter, which has increased damage. *'Stone Punch:' Tremor forms a huge rock fist around his arm and punches the opponent, knocking them away. The material used to form the fist and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. It can also be turned into an uppercut, which is called Stone Strike, or a ground slam, which is called Stone Smash, both of which pop the opponent into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Stone Slam, with the uppercut becoming Stone Kut and the ground slam becoming Stone Hammer. All of these have increased damage. The Slam can also be delayed or canceled. *'Stone Shatter:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock in front of him and shatters it at his opponent, with its shrapnel damaging them if they're close. This can also be delayed and canceled, fired upwards (Up Shatter) or from a crouching stance to hit the opponent's legs (Down Shatter). The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. In the Crystalline variation, this only hits the opponent if they're right in front of Tremor, but if timed correctly the shattered crystal will also neutralize an enemy projectile. With the Lava Skin on, the magma sphere will briefly burn the opponent, stunning them. With the Gold Skin on, Tremor launches the whole gold sphere as a projectile rather than shattering it, which is called Gold Punch, with the upward version making it follow an arc route (Arcing Gold) and the downward one making it bounce through the ground while travelling through the screen (Bouncing Gold). (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Blast, which has increased damage. *'Lava Skin/Gold Skin': Tremor changes between his gold skin and a lava skin, which alters the way some of his specials work. (MKX - Metallic Variation) *'Earth Shake': Tremor punches a hole in the ground and emits a few seconds of ground vibration, causing a delayed shockwave. This will be canceled if Tremor gets hit. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Earthquake, which has increased damage. *'Air Earth Shake:' Tremor sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip his opponent. This has close, medium and far versions. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Earthquake, which hits twice and launches the opponent into the air. *'Krystallization': Tremor intensifies the crystal protection over his skin, effectively turning it into an armor. This will give him armor for one enemy hit and decrease its damage, but shatter after it. It will also shatter after some time if he doesn't get hit at all. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Krystal, which nullifies the damage of the hit. *'Summon Krystal': Tremor summons a green crystal in the background, allowing him to use it as a stage interactable. However, this means it can also be used by the opponent. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **'Flying Krystal': Tremor picks up the Krystal and throws it at his opponent, which breaks it. ***The enhanced version Flying Boulder has increased damage. **'Krystal Jump': Tremor uses the Krystal to propel himself upwards, leaping across the arena, which also breaks it. ***The enhanced version is called Boulder Jump. **The enhanced version of Summon Krystal is called Summon Boulder, which makes Tremor summon it faster and stay vulnerable for a shorter time. *'X-Ray Move - Rock Bottom: '''Tremor launches his opponent in the air by sending a stone pillar from the ground, he then hurls a rock at their torso which shatters the rib cage. Tremor them jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws them onto the aforementioned stone pillar which started up the X-Ray, breaking their spine. The impact of the fall causes his opponent to be propelled into the air, Tremor stomps on them in mid-air, causing them to fall down onto the rock again, breaking the neck. (''MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Tremor uses his earth powers to hit the opponent in the face, does a ground pulse to hit their leg and another one to knock them away. (MKX) *'Rock Slam:' Tremor picks up a large boulder and slams it on top of his opponent, taking them down. (MKX) Fatalities *'Stone Tomb: '''Tremor traps his opponent's feet in stone. He then summons a wall on each side of his opponent and forces the walls to close in on them. His opponent desperately attempts to stop the walls from crushing them, but Tremor then forces the walls to close in on his opponent which causes their arms to slip and move one arm in a desperate bid for freedom, with that arm being sliced off when the walls crush his opponent, with an eye hanging out of the closed gap. (''MKX) *'Stalag-Might: '''Tremor summons three stalagmites to impale his opponent from behind in three areas of their body (waist, chest, and head) in quick ascending order. Tremor then walks over to the dying opponent slowly, forming his arms into stone hammers and crushes their head and the stalagmite that was speared into it, truly finishing the opponent off, with blood coming up from the bloody stump. (''MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Blood Rock: '''Tremor performs his X-Ray, but instead of throwing them onto a rock, he throws them onto a stalagmite, impaling them. (''MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Rumble Trouble: '''Tremor traps his opponent with '''Ground Quake', turning them into stone. He delivers one last earthquake, breaking his Brutality win pose momentarily to shatter their skin and reveal his/her skeleton. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Rock Head: '''Tremor does a '''Rock Toss', and the rock pushes the opponent's head away on contact, taking its place. As it lands, it's possible to see it has a smiling face drawn with blood on it. (MKX - Aftershock variation) *'Brutality #4 - It's Me Tremor: '''Tremor throws a '''Gold Punch' at his opponent in the chest. Then his opponent turns into a gold statue dying from skin suffocation and falls backwards. (MKX - Metallic variation) *'Brutality #5 - Krystal Khaos: '''Tremor throws a '''Flying Krystal' that crystallizes his opponent's torso and pops their head off screen. As their body collapses, the head falls back and is impaled on one of the crystal spikes that are jutting out of his victim's corpse. (MKX - Crystalline variation) *'Brutality #6 - Rolling Stone: '''Tremor performs his '''Rolling Stone' at his opponent, which takes out their shins. With the Lava Skin on, the bleeding legs will also burn, and in the Crystalline variation they'll burn in a green fire. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #7 - Skull Impalement: '''Tremor does his '''Throw', and the opponent collapses as their leg is broken. Then as they lay on the ground, Tremor raises a stalagmite to impale his opponent through his/her head and emerge from their face. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #8 - Rock Slam: '''Tremor performs a '''Rock Slam' that is strong enough to pop the opponent's head as they're taken down. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #9 - Lava Bath:' Tremor summons a Rock Drop with his Lava Skin 'on, raining magma on his opponent and reducing them to a burning skeleton. (''MKX - Metallic variation - Secret) *'''Brutality #10: Tremor performs his Shock Wave combo, which ends in a ground pulse, and turns his opponent into stone. Their arms fall and then they start to shake, exploding shortly after. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #11:' Tremor performs his Rock Head brutality, only this time, he shatters the stone shortly after impact into a spray of blood with the opponent's head completely missing. (MKX - Aftershock variation - Secret) Trivia *Tremor's playable appearance in the additional Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita marks his debut in a Mortal Kombat fighting game as a playable character, albeit in a limited way. He uses Noob Saibot's head icon while interacting. **However, he makes his first, fully-playable debut in Mortal Kombat X as DLC, which is his second actual appearance in the franchise. ***Before both of these, he debuted as a non-playable character in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces where he fights and is ultimately killed by Jackson Briggs, marking his first appearance in the series. *Tremor was mentioned in an early draft of Mortal Kombat X's story mode but the line was cut.https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/588012969952325632 *Tremor is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. Others being Sonya Blade, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jason Voorhees, Predator, Leatherface, and Triborg. *His interactions with Johnny Cage seem to suggest that he enjoys the actor's movies. *He is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have at least ten brutalities, with a total of eleven. Triborg was the second, with fourteen. *While he shows loyalty to Kano in the comics and in the mobile game, Tremor's interactions with Kano show he wants to leave the Black Dragon and no longer considers Kano an ally. **Additionally, he wants to murder Kano over a recent mission along with Kano apparently leaving Tremor for dead. ***This might possibly be related to Shinnok's stolen amulet, hinted at in his arcade ending which states that Tremor was involved in. ***Another possibility could be their mission to Outworld in the comics that resulted in Tremor being shot and imprisoned by the Special Forces. **Tremor stills shows distaste for the Special Forces, even a little for Outworld and seems to not want to aid anyone but himself. **Some of his interactions show him seeking alliances with other fighters, more than likely to benefit himself. *While Kano prefers Outworld over his native realm, Tremor resides in Earthrealm. **This is similar to many of the Black Dragon clan members, like Jarek and Tasia. *Tremor is one of four characters who have an alternate version of a brutality. The other 3 are Erron Black, Reptile and the Predator. **Inputting a button combination during his Rock Head brutality will have Tremor alter the outcome of the original brutality. *His interactions with Triborg and the Predator show he wishes to acquire their weapon systems. *Tremor is one of the few characters to retain a majority of his special moves and combos in his variationless form. **His Aftershock variation is nearly identical to his variationless form, gaining only two abilities in this variation. *Tremor is one of three characters whose variations alter a majority of his special attacks. The others are Triborg and Kenshi. **Rather than gain or replace his attacks, each of Tremor's variations alter his specials in a way that makes them unique and only usable for that variation while not replacing the actual special move itself. *Tremor is the tallest character in MKX that originates from Earthrealm and the fourth tallest character in the game behind Goro, the Predator and Torr. **He is about an inch and a half taller than Jason Voorhees. *Tremor's ending in MKX shows him harnessing his powers even further through the Dream Realm, eventually becoming a Demi-God whose power matches that of Raiden and Fujin. If this is canon, this will make Tremor one of two Demi-Gods in the series, the first being Rain. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Exclusive Challenge Tower Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters